fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Ten co zapowiedział Ragnarok
Valior : Nie…niemożliwe ! Aikko : Co się stało ? Nagle pluje na twarz ekranu .. Valior : Nie rób mi syfu .. Aikko : To prawda ? Valior : Niestety tak. A Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy zostali wysłani na arenę . Aikko : Zostaw wstęp .. Sprawdzaj czy to prawda .. Zaczyna klikać i wpatruje się z niecierpliwością .. Valior : On .. To on zabił duszę mojej siostry .. To on zabił rodziców .. To niemożliwe .. W oddali widać cień postaci .. Aikko : Jeśli to on .. To … Valior : Rezygnuje , musze go zabić ! Aikko : Czekaj .. Bez słowa wchodzi do maszyny teleportującej i trafia na arenę .. Aikko : Więc znowu straciłem prowadzącego . Co za ironia . Zobaczymy jak on namiesza. Jestem ciekaw co jeszcze przydarzy się w Totalnej Porażce Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 ! Opening ' Muzyka : Durrara Ending ''Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hekror i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Bunkier '''Egir : Więc wszystko gotowe według planów .. Hector : Ałuu ! Wyczuwam wroga na wzgórzu ! W zamku Ałuu ! Egir : Przestań wyć bo przyprawiasz mnie o ból . Nagle podchodzi do niego Catherine '' '''Catherine :' Ruszamy natychmiast , czas chyba przywitać ich w najbardziej krwawym stylu .. Co nie .. Dotyka jego szyi , a ten podejrzliwie się uśmiecha .. Egir : Moja droga Catherine , zobaczysz mnie w akcji . Niedługo Einthe przestanie istnieć . Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : A ty razem z nią głupcze ! Nagle wbiega Milda .. Milda : Nie mam zamiaru się w to pakować . poza tym muszę rozmówić się z jedną uczestniczką ! Egir : Idź sobie .. Spokojnie siada '' '''Milda :' Tak po prostu chcesz mnie puścić ? Egir : Zemsta jest tym co podsyca nasz świat .. Bierze kieliszek i nalewa sobie wody .. Egir : A świat bez nutki zła , nienawiści czy szczypty koszmaru byłby niczym .. Macha nad kieliszkiem i widzi w nim obraz Kitdeleny .. Milda : Jak ty to ! Egir : Przed złem nic nie jest w stanie ochronić. Leć ,do niej i wypełnij swoją powinność. Ja nie jestem przeciw. Milda : Zrobię co będę chciała ! Nagle wyskakuje i robi dziurę w dachu bunkra , po czym ucieka w stronę lasu . Egir ( W swoich myślach ) : Z tego co widziałem , ty z tej wyprawy nie wrócisz .. Haha ! Kolejna dusza zginie .. Świetnie .. Clara : Więc kiedy ruszamy na zamek ? Egir : Wyruszymy o zmierzchu. Niech poczują naszą moc ! Clara : Przygotuje się i jeśli spotkam tego przygłupa Boba , osobiście go wypatroszę .. Catherine : Bob ? Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : Nie widziałam go od czasu turnieju . Clara : Poznasz go niedługo. Dżungla Wędrówka po lesie Lurous : Jestem sobie zbzikowany .. uu babeczka .. Aisha : Ha , złapałem cię w moje .. Lurous : Mniam mniam pyszna kukurydza ..Miejsce odpoczynku Elvira : Zabijcie mnie ! Keven : Już ! Popycha go .. '' '''Elvira :' To było tylko głupie stwierdzenie ! Non vis in exterminium ! Wukong : Przestań gadać po innemu ! Elvira : Zaczniemy , tak jak ci mówiłam . Lurous : Nie chce już iść . Ja mówię dosyć . Czas na tenis .. Wszyscy zamarli ze strachu '' '''Wukong :' Nie , ja nie będę z tobą w to grał . Elvira jest chętna ! Elvira : Co nie ma mowy ! Chwyta za jej ogon … Elvira : Dosyć ! Wukong , Keven ! Nagle cała jest pokryta ogniem ! Elvira : Czas ,żebyś zniknął z tego miejsca na zawsze ! Lurous : Ja się nie boję .. HA ! Zrywa z siebie płaszcz .. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem .. Keven : Różowa spódniczka .. HAHAHAH ! Elvira : Nie wiem , co chcesz tym osiągnąć , ale nie będziemy za tobą szli ! Lurous : Aktywacja w toku ! Wyciąga dwa topory i rzuca się w stronę Elviry .. Lurous : Wiewiórko Nosko , proszę dostarcz mi sił ! Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : na to liczyłam , czas się z nim zabawić . Elvira : Keven ! Zabierz nasze zapasy od tego przygłupa ! Keven : Nie .. Elvira : Leć ! Nagle Lurous zamachuje się i obcina pieńki drzew , Elvira cudem unika ciosu .. Lurous : Aisha , urządź mu pokaz walki ! Lurous ( W swoich myślach ) : Wygięła się jak patyk Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : Blisko , ale bliżej nie będzie .. Skacze na barki Wukonga , po czym odskakuje nad Lurousem . '' '''Elvira :' Mam ciebie . Pocisk magmowy ! Nagle koło rąk Elviry tworzą się małe ogniste kule .. Elvira : Zobaczymy czy sobie poradzisz z magmą ! Strzela nad jego głową pociski z lawy , nagle wszystko okrywa mgła .. Wukong : No to chyba po nim . Elvira : Niemożliwe , żeby .. Nagle znad mgły wylatuje mała bombka i wybucha tuż obok Elviry . Odrzuca ja , Wukong zaczyna biec w jej stronę . '' '''Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) :' Niedobrze , nasz plan nie działa ! Wukong : Małpi sprint ! Nagle Wukong biegnie dwa razy szybciej i chwyta Elvirę .. Wukong : W porządku ? Elvira ; Suka wciąż stoi na nogach .. Lurous : Lurous chce więcej !! Kame hame ! HA! Nagle kumuluje kulę energii i rzuca w stronę Elviry i Wukonga . Oboje odskakują . Kura powoduje wyładowanie , które widać na całej arenie .. '' Zasadzka '''Keven :' Ja mam targać niby całe zapasy ! Masakra .. Nagle ściga go Aisha Aisha : Aisha ci ulży ! Wyciąga miecz ze swoich ust i atakuje Kevena . ten jednak się broni i sypie jej piaskiem po oczach i niecelnie trafia .. Aisha : Zabiję cię ! Aisha chce krwi ! Keven ( W swoich myślach ) : Wierna Lurousowi. Wiedziałem ,że jej też nie można ufać . nikomu nie powinienem z nich ufać ! Aisha : Nie stąpisz już nigdzie więcej . Wyciąga kij i rzuca nim w niego po czym atakuje go ponownie mieczem , ale tym razem chybia i wbija miecz w pieniek .. Keven ( W swoich myślach ) : Jeszcze trochę i miałbym kolejny otwór w brzuchu .. musze ją zaskoczyć Aisha ( W swoich myślach ) : Głupi miecz. Czemu się mnie nie słuchasz ! Keven : Nie wiem dlaczego , ale czas na pierwsze zabójstwo ! Aisha : Zabójczy instynkt ! Nagle wskakuje i skręca jego szyję .. Keven : Co za ból .. Ahh ! Aisha : Cierpienie uszlachetnia ! Keven : Moja szyja .. Zrzuca z siebie plecak z zapasami żywności. Szybko rozmasowuje sobie szyję i wyciąga. Keven : Dość tej pobłażliwości … Aisha : Unikasz moich ruchów .. DLACZEZGO ! Keven : Bo wiem jaki będzie twój kolejny cios ! Czytam to na podstawie twoich myśli .. Keven ( W swoich myślach ) : Ale ciężko to idzie , bo ta furiatka ma w cholerę zbędnych i idiotycznych myśli. Nie wiem jak je odróżnić . Aisha : Nie mogę trafić tym to trafię tym Wyciąga nunchaku i podbiega po czym trafia go i kopie w brzuch .. Keven : Nie pogrywaj ze mną ! Wyciąga z torebki małą trutkę .. Keven : Żryj to ! Rzuca w jej stronę woreczek z trucizną , ale zamiast go uderzyć , chwyta go w usta , wypluwa na dłoń i odrzuca do Kevena .. Keven : Moje oczy .. Zaczyna wypalać mu twarz .. '' '''Keven :' Nie !! Robi się coraz bardziej spalona aż skóra mu odchodzi od twarzy .. Aisha : Aisha lubi , Aisha chce więcej.. Aisha cię zabić ! Płonący cios nunchaku ! Aisha macha nunchaku , po cym zadaje kilka ciosów Kevenowi , siła jest tak wielka ,że zdziera mu skórę . Keven ledwo co stoi na nogach .. Keven : Wiedziałem ,że wam nie można ufać .. Daje się wam palec , a wy weźmiecie całą rękę .. Aisha : Co mnie to obchodzi .. Keven : Moi rodzice … W końcu was spotkam .. Ale nim się spotkamy .. Zaczyna ryczeć na całą parę '' '''Keven :' Ostateczna moc ! Wezwanie sił natury ! '' Aisha podbiega go niego i chwyta go za włosy i skradzioną kataną obcina mu głowę i wbija na patyk ..'' Aisha : Moja głowa do kolekcji ! Nagle widać ptaki które atakują Aishę , ta je sieka mieczem i ucieka .. Wioska Centrum wioski Serensen : Co to za słup światła ? Ember : Nie mam pojęcia .. Kitdelena : Wyczuwam ją ! Nagle szybko biegnie w stronę lasu i znika w zaroślach .. Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : Ciekawe , kogo wyczuła .. Ember : Gonić ją ? Serensen : Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Lepiej jeśli założymy tutaj bazę . Emily : Też się zgadzam . Za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień . Idę po opał .. Asthon : A ja znajdę coś na zagrychę i do popitki .. Serensen : Jesteś strasznie wkurzający . Asthon : Głowa mnie boli .. Ember : Na tłukłeś się jak świnia ! I SIĘ DZIWISZ ! Pada na ziemie i kopie dołek i wsadza tam głowę. '' '''Asthon :' Nie słyszę nic .. Serensen wyciąga jedną końcówkę włóczni i wbija mu w zadek . ten wyskakuje i się chwyta .. Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Nie śmiej się, nie śmiej się .. Ember : Ahhahahaha ! Serensen się tylko uśmiechnął , po czym znowu miał skwaszoną minę .. Serensen : Głupek. Asthon : Hej ! Jeszcze mi za to zapłacisz … Idę po jedynie . Burczy mi w brzusiu .. Masuje swój brzuch i idzie szukać jedzenia. '' '''Asthon ( W swoich myślach ) :' Nie będą ze mnie robić idioty ! Nagle znowu przewraca się i pada na ziemię . Ember nie wytrzymuje i tarza się po ziemi . Drzewa niedaleko miasteczka .. Emily : O tutaj są , zaraz wezmę kilka gałęzi i .. Nagle słyszy szepty .. Emily : Pokaż się ! Wyjmuje kij od szaman , a nagle koło niej stoi Valior z mieczem skierowanym w jej stronę Valior : Emily ? Emily : Valior ? Co ty tutaj robisz ? Valior : Łamię regulamin . Emily : Ciebie nie powinno tutaj być ! Valior : Mam pełną świadomość . Niestety musze zabić zabójcę moich rodziców i tego co spaczył moją siostrę .. Emily : Nie pozwól żeby zemsta tobą kierowała . Valior westchnął .. Valior : A takiej chwili myśli się tylko o zemście , ale masz z tym rację. Poszukam go , tymczasem chcę dołączyć do waszej drużyny . Emily : Nie wiem jak reszta zareagują. Valior : O to się nie martw .. Oboje biegną w kierunku wioski .. Wioska ,domek Asthon : Ale dobre ! Ember : ja dziękuję , straciłam apetyt , jesz jak krowa ! Asthon : krowa nie jest zła. Mogłabyś mi przynieść dziewko .. Ember ; Dziewko ! Ja ci pokaże .. Serensen chwyta ją za dłoń .. '' '''Serensen :' Nie warto uwierz mi . Nagle wchodzi Emily z Valiorem .. Asthon : Chyba mam zwidy .. Serensen szybko wstaje i chwyta Emily , a Valior wyciąga swój miecz .. Valior : Zostaw dziewczynę .. Serensen : Sprowadzasz nam tutaj zdrajcę ! Emily : On chciał z tobą porozmawiać .. Wypuszcza Emily , a ona ucieka obok Ember .. Valior : Dołączam do waszej drużyny jako zawodnik .Zrezygnowałem z pozycjo prowadzącego. Serensen : A skąd ta nagła przemiana . Luksus dokuczał. Valior : Nie musze ci się tłumaczyć. Po prostu mam swój powód i chcę go zrealizować. Posyła w jego kierunku niepewnie spojrzenie. Wszyscy czekają na to co odpowie lider . Serensen : Umiesz walczyć , więc witaj w drużynie. Ale na mój szacunek musisz zapracować .. Valior : I się postaram . Wychodzi i zamyka za sobą drzwi . Wszyscy siedzą w milczeniu po czym kładą się spać. '' Zamek Zamek , Dziedziniec ''Nagle przy murze ktoś się wspina po niej . A obok z czarnej mgły wyłania się Egir. '' '''Egir :' Więc to jest ten zamek Clara : Już się nie mogę doczekać ! Hector : Ja też Ał Nagle Catherine zatyka mu usta .. Catherine : Ty debilu , mogą nas przyłapać .. Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : I po cholerę się unosisz. Catherine : Spory. Musimy go zdobyć ! Clara : Podejdźmy i zobaczmy co robią. Zamek , Sala główna Yukimura ; Więc mamy jakieś informacje ? Bob : Możemy zaraz ? Wszyscy siedzą przed wielkim stołem . '' '''Lisa :' Czegoś tak pięknego nigdy nie widziałam . Einthe : Uczta warta bogów. Bob : Nie wiem jak wy , ale smacznego ! Wszyscy rzucili się do jedzenia. W mgnieniu oka zaniknął pieczony prosiak , talerz owoców i sałatki .. Yukimura : Ale pycha .. Kiyoko : Ale się najadłam. Lisa : Więc przeanalizowałyśmy mapy i według niej jest tutaj jest centrum zamku. Położony jest na pasie gór .Nieco dalej znajduje się stary bunkier oraz wygasły wulkan. Za górami są stare kompleksy świątynne i ruiny antycznego miasta. Do zamku prowadzi ścieżka z tego miasteczka. Miasteczko to jest połączone z starą świątynią Kralla i innym miasteczkiem. Ale wydaje się ,ze jest ukryte. Całkiem na zachodzie znajduje się Plaża umarlaka . A i te tereny są otoczone dżunglą i zwykłymi lasami. Mieszanka roślinna. Yukimura ( W swoich myślach ) : Nie wiem co powiedzieć .. Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : Szpanerka ! Einthe : Widzę ,że dobrze rozpoznałaś teren. Widać mamy największy zasób wiedzy. Zza okna widać jak Catherine celuje z łuku .. Catherine : Czas się wprosić na to przyłatko ! Wszyscy się śmieją i gadają . Nagle Bob spogląda w okno i widzi Catherine , która strzela z łuku . Bob : Odsuńcie się ! '' Wszyscy gwałtownie odskakują i nagle przebija się strzała , która wybucha '' Kiyoko : Co za siła .. Catherine : Wybuchowa strzała ! Ha ! Zeskakuje i strzela ponownie , ale nagle Einthe uderza ją swoim młotem i strzała wybucha w powietrzu. Wszyscy wstają otrzęsieni . Yukimura ; Wszyscy cali ! Bob : Tak .. Kiyoko : Ała … Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : Co to było ? Strzała wybuchowa ? Lisa : Ahh co to było ! Ta dziewczyna .. Zapłaci mi za to ! Catherine : Bob ? Lisa .. Co za nieprzyjemne spotkanie .. Bob : Ha , więc to byłaś ty ! Nagle pojawia się dziwny obłok mrocznego dymu , a z okna wskakuje i biegnie po ścianie wilkołak . '' '''Hektor :' Rozszarpiemy was !~ Egir : Co za nieprzyjemne spotkanie Einthe .. Einthe : Nie prowokuj mnie … Egir : Opowiem ci co nieco o tym co się niedawno wydarzyło .. Dowiesz się co stało się z Elrickiem ! Einthe : Elrick .. Einthe ( W swoich myślach ) : On może być jedynym co o nim wie ,ale czy mu zaufać , czy na pewno .. Egir ; Wszystko ci wyjaśnię ! To ja byłem tym co sprowadziła Ragnarok ! ja mogłem w zabiciu bogów i to ja zniszczyłem nasze królestwa z drobną pomocą .. Wszyscy nagle się zaszokowali i nie byli w stanie wyksztusić słowa .. Widok przenosi się do Sali Valiora '' '''Aikko :' Co ten Valior narobił ! Nie no on mi tutaj pohańbił wszystko. Jesteście ciekawi co on planuje. ? Kim jest zabójca z jego opowieści ? Co czeka Elvirę i jej buntownicze zapędy ? Czy Serensen zaufa Valiorowi ? I o co chodzi z Ragnarokiem i Einthe ? Dowiemy się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2